Big Time Fan Attack
by MagicHalo
Summary: Being surrounded by fangirls was every male celebrity dream. But what happens when they find themselves trapped inside the studio. Rule of thumb 'Wait for five mins of silence' what happens in those 5 mins? Kendall/Dak Zevon, Jarlos, Logan/OC Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the BTR fic-dom. How's it been? Did you have a special 4th of July? I hope you did. And to celebrate (not really sorry) I bring to you a BTR one shot that I had planned. But I'm afraid it's too long, i'm not dividing it into 2-3 sets but they should be up soon. For now just enjoy this =D**

**Details: This is a new and exclusive pairing I'm going for:**

**Kendall/Dak Zevon - I didn't know what to call it, either Dendall or Kak but neither sounds right..**

**Jarlos - because it just had to be there.**

**Logan/Joe Lucas - I mixed a bit of Disney into the story to make it more variety. And my two singing idols together is so... *fan shriek* (even though all of BTR are my idols, my idol is really James but Logan's good for this)**

**Summary: Being surrounded by fangirls was a peak for any male celebrity. But what happens when they find themselves trapped inside the studio. The Rule of thumb is 'you wait for five minutes silence before proceeding out' What happens in those five minutes?  
**

_Big Time Fan Attack_

It's a perfect sunny LA sunshine day that shines over the palm woods. Today was going to be a good day. Big Time Rush could feel it. Gustavo told them that they were going to do a special recording with a celebrity today. A Big Time celebrity, that will skyrocket their fame into new heights. Just hearing about it made the boys all jittery and nervous, being struck down with curiosity of 'who could this be?'

"I wonder if it's a girl," Carlos thought out loud to invite the rest into discussion.

"It might be a guy, you never know" Kendall was being optimistic.

"Ooh, Maybe it's Nicole Scherzinger. That would be totally awesome." James eyes sparkled bright at the hope, as he combed his sandy brown hair through the teeth of his lucky comb.

"Or maybe it's Taylor swift. Big Time Rush goes country," Logan pondered and suggested and smiling while doing so. They heard the limo honk and Kelly's voice calling out for them outside. The group was really anticipating their special guest, they bolted out the doors and we're in the limo at top speed.

"We're here!"

"Oh, god, guys don't scare me like that." Kelly was clutching at her heart at the almost near heart attack caused by the now grinning boys settled in the leather seats of their luxurious limo. Kelly was really scared now seeing the boys with smirks. Like almost having one of their well thought out plans ready to be initiated.

Along the journey, the boys were trying to contain their excitement, Kendall gripping at the leather seats, Carlos playing with his helmet, Logan fixing his gaze at the Hollywood scene outside and James brushing his hair and holding a mirror in front of himself. It could only go so far before they finally erupted.

"Okay, Kelly, I know Gustavo said that we have a special guest with us, and we just want to know who it is. It's killing us inside. Can you please tell us?" Kendall spoke and everyone leaned in to listen to who Kelly knows who is the mystery guest.

"Hmm, okay. Gustavo wanted this to be a big surprise but I'll tell you anyways. Big Time Rush is doing a duet with none other than Dak Zevon."

"WHAT!" They all had their eyes pop out of their head before slouching in their seats with groans emitting from their mouths.

"Are you kidding us, Kelly? Dak Zevon, the vampire basketball player, that girls fall over for?" Carlos was feeling so defeated, speaking on behalf of the boys.

"Look, Gustavo thought this might be a good step for your careers because Big Time Rush might be included in the next soundtrack of his new film, Twilit School Musicale." Kelly tried to be reasonable and helped the boys understand where Gustavo was going with this. "So do you understand?" The boys all groaned again with a string of 'yeah, yeah, yeah.'

Minutes later, the limo finally pulled up to the studio entrance of Rocque Records. Just as the boys were about to exit the vehicle, they heard a chorus of screams fly from the horizon. Carlos was scared, he slapped on his helmet, James held onto Kelly and Logan was hiding next to Kendall. In a instant, the whole limo was being crowded with teenage girls, holding signs filled with pictures and the names of Dak littering them.

"Whoa, Kelly, are these all girls here for Dak... again?"

"Yes, but Gustavo wants Big Time Rush to keep it on the down low. If these girls find out that Big Time Rush is recording with Dak Zevon, they'll be all over you like bees to honey." Now the boys were really scared to be mobbed by them, but what better dream is there to be followed by hundreds of girls, granted that it wasn't for them but still.

"It's not him." They heard the voice of reason within the group say, followed by a simultaneous call of, "Aww.." The boys sighed and felt relieved from all those girls finally leaving them alone. Until not even seconds later, another flood of girls passed by, this time they're all different girls with different signs.

"Kelly, what are these girls here for?" Logan asked.

"Well, Joe Lucas from JONAS" Kelly pulled out an issue of Teen Bop Magazine with a picture of the band, JONAS on the cover. "is recording in the studio too, and these girls are here to meet him."

"Really, he's recording here?" Logan snatched the magazine from Kelly's hand and stared at the cover. Until he started to feel awkward eyes glare at him from the others. "Er, N-Not that I care.." Finally the mob left them alone once they found out that it wasn't Joe in the limo. Finally, for the third time being the charm, they got out and in the doors successfully now.

–

"What's so great about Dak Zevon?" Carlos sarcastically asked as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

"Yeah, and Joe Lucas." James agreed with the same tone of sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well, despite being internationally famous and successful.." Kelly pointed out which crushed their spirits into dust.

"But, Look out guys. These girls might come after you too, depending on who knows what among the group." Kelly warned before the ding of the elevator rang and the double metallic doors automatically slid open. They took one, two, three steps before they felt the ground shake, a low buzz heard in the hallways and all their bodies freeze up, knowing what's going to come their way. Once they heard the audible screams, they all reached a state of panic before Kendall finally said, "SPLIT UP!" Kendall went north, Logan went east and Carlos grabbed James and proceeded west.

–

Kendall finally reached a place of silence, and slumped back along the wall and slid down to the floor, trying to catch his breath. His heavy breathing was loud enough to ring through the halls. And for Dak, he was glad it did.

"Hey, is anybody there?" Dak stuck his head from around the corner to see if there was someone. Seeing a dark blonde, sweaty and tired boy crouched along the wall, Dak finally felt relieved that he saw someone that wasn't a fan girl. He walked over to him and sat down next to him. Kendall finally got caught up once he got a regular breathing pattern and turned to see who it was.

"Oh, Dak, it's you. How've you been?"

"I'm well, thanks for asking. If well meaning being mobbed by fan girls all morning." Kendall laughed at Dak and he joined in and they finally caught a moment of peace and being alone.

"It's getting crazy here, I'm surprised you survived."

"I was just making my way over to the studio until I heard them."

"The stampede?"

"Uh huh," They both felt the ground shake again and the shrieks echo through the halls again before Dak got up and pull Kendall along with him. They started running until their legs were starting to ache and give out from exhaustion.

"Over here, Dak," Kendall tugged on Dak's wrist and they found themselves in a closet, completely covered in darkness. But they were safe, no girl ever suspected them to be here. Here, they could rest.

"Thanks, uh, Kendall? From Big Time Rush?"

"Yeah, that's me," Kendall said between puffs, his back to the door he was leaning on to keep close.

"Your sister, Katie, saved me that one time, and now you did too. You guys are like my saviours." Kendall chuckled before felt the loud high pitched shrieks just cross past the door. Both boys were frozen in position to listen intently until they finally passed by them and create a silence again. But it lasted for a while before that happened.

"They're gone." Kendall got up and reached for the handle. He felt his body being dragged back down by Dak.

"Wait, stop. My manager said if this should ever happen, you wait for at least five minutes of complete silence until you emerge from the room." Dak reasoned with Kendall, and he understood completely. Five minutes alone with Dak Zevon right next to you? In a dark deserted closet filled with dust and limited space. It was going to be a long time before they would be able to finally leave.

–

Carlos and James were pacing at good speeds until they heard the screams become constant. And luckily, starting to fade. But this didn't stop the panic, they were going crazy out of their minds trying to find a hasty exit.

"What do we do? What do we do!" Carlos panicked.

"Calm down, calm down, umm.." James looked around and then pointed, "Gustavo's office." He dragged Carlos along and didn't bother knocking. He just body slammed the door open and went in before barricading the door with Gustavo's desk and finally tired out, falling to the floor.

"The studio's not that far now. We get in there, tell Gustavo what happened and hopefully he can deal with it. My hair can not take so much damage, and sweat is not a pretty picture." James spoke all in one breath. He took one large one before saying, "Carlos, lend me your helmet. I'm scared to think what these girls could do to my face."

"What! I need it just as much as you do, James." Carlos' hands flew up to his helmet, keeping on his head on all cost.

"Yeah, but do you remember the last time these girls mobbed us?" James was exaggerating to get his point across. They really weren't going to forget it. "We got bruises, and casts and had to put meat on our eyes for a week. My hair was never the same again. So I'm gonna need your helmet."

"Well, don't you remember? My tooth ended up in Kendall's mouth. I'm not prepared to lost any more. Not until my hockey career kicks off." James got up and pulled the desk away from the door. Carlos was standing up too, but James started to get close to Carlos.

"Carlos, I need your helmet."

"No!"

"Carlos.." James stepped closer.

"I need it, too" Carlos stepped back.

"I need to keep up my image. And it's only going to be saved by your helmet. So gimme it!" James started to yell now. Carlos didn't like his tone very much. Now he got angry. He stood his ground and intimidated James that was hanging directly over him. Their bodies were mere inches away but their expression said it all. Carlos' fiery eyes leered into James' passionate ones. One gaze trying to fight another for dominance. Their eyebrows furrowed, their cheeks turning pink from heat, their faces could feel the heated breaths that were being passed along their tingling skins.

Then with one swift motion, James leaned down and Carlos leaned up and their lips met together. In the midst of their mini argument, finally they came together as a heated kiss. It was very sensual that Carlos saw James in this new attitude and it was almost a turn on for Carlos. And James seeing Carlos finally igniting the energy that filled up his entire being was very a dazzling spectacle that James, heck, anyone rarely got to see.

They finally pulled away to look at each other again. Their fires finally extinguished and a new flame ignited. This one caused a heat to rise up to their cheeks, feeling flushed and embarrassed, they took a step away from each other, keeping their distance.

"Um, the helmet's yours. You keep it." James offered to him.

"No, you're right, you need it way more." Carlos countered but they both laughed it off before they walked outside of Gustavo's office to proceed to the studio they were suppose to go to,

–

Logan was running, running for his life, his tail being chased by the fan girls that wanted to ravage him. He was getting tired until he saw a studio door guarded by two burly guards. He plans to run past them into the studio. He didn't care what happened, if he's stopped or not, he just wanted to get out of there. But even the body guards were cowering away from the mob that was threatening to eat them alive. They ran away, leaving the door completely open and Logan pushed through and barricaded the door with his own frame. Until he finally saw a wooden broom and wedged it in the door handles. He was finally getting rest and steadying his breathing until he was interrupted.

"Um, hello? What are you doing here?" Logan looked up to see something he never thought he'd see. Standing there was the tall, lean, shaggy haired teen heart throb, Joe Lucas in front of a microphone with headphones covering his ears.

"Fan.. girls.. are right outside..." Logan tried to speak through harsh breaths.

"But my body guards are right outside, they should be able to handle it."

"Well, I made it through didn't I?" They were intervened by the loud banging that had now rung through Joe's ears and he switched into full on panic mode.

"Okay, Joe, you've got ten seconds before the door bursts down and in comes the fan girls ready to come after you." Joe was completely terrified now. He grabbed Logan and pulled open the grate the covered the ventilation tunnels. He went in first, followed by Logan and closed the grate over them.

It was now or never that everyone had to make it out alive and well, in one piece.

**So guys how was it? I'm still trying to find my aim for this but i got it mostly down so expect more to come soon. Review plz..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. Sorry this took a while but it is pretty lengthy. But i got it out so here you go! Also, if you are reading this, i need a question answered: how to do you add a picture to your fanfic profile? Answer in pm or review. Thanks!**

_Big Time Fan Attack_

Kendall and Dak were sitting so silently, basking in the mute that they were measuring before they could go out from the closet. But honestly, it was getting to the both of them. Kendall was the first to speak. Seriously, even if the guys don't really like him, he's just like any other guy.

"So Dak,.." Kendall was stalling, trying to gain his attention and trying to find what kind of topic to talk about. "What is it that you're here for, again?"

"Um, I'm recording tracks with Big Time Rush to put in my new movie."

"So, what movie is this going in again?"

"Twilit School Musicale. Yeah I know, it's stupid. But that's Hollywood for ya." Dak was speaking in a low hushed monotone. Kendall took notice of this and could almost see the expression on his face that was almost sad.

"So, why don't you feel happy? Isn't being in a movie one of the big time leagues?"

"Yeah, well maybe making a movie with the hottest stars, is great and all, working with Banessa Tudgens and Pashley Lisdale. But you know.." Dak sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Feeling a bit dejected and tired, he replied, "Sometimes, it's not all that glamorous. Sometimes, it keeps me away from being a normal teenager, you know."

"So, you don't like making it big time?" Kendall questioned. He and his friends being Big Time Rush was here for that reason; to make it big and famous. If it's not all that glamorous, then why should he continue? But it's been such a blast for him. Why isn't it for Dak?

"No, it's not that, I do. It's just that I want at least one day where I don't have to worry about making it to the studio, or on the set on time. I just want to sit back and relax and be myself for one day is all I ask. But there's your responsibilities of being a celebrity." Dak's tone was so weak and feeble, Kendall kind of felt sympathy for him.

"You never take a break? Not even a take 5?"

"Well it doesn't feel like it. Sometimes, I just want to drop everything, go to a park and lie down on some soft grass, staring at the clouds in the ocean blue sky." Dak went over and sat next to Kendall. He felt too small to be by himself and he needed company before he show's too much weakness. "And you know, don't tell anyone but.. I've never really been in a committed relationship before." Kendall's eyes almost popped out of his eyes. One of the hottest Hollywood teen icons have never been in a relationship? What twisted dimension is he living in? Oh right, Hollywood.

"A-Are you serious?" Kendall stared down at the curled up ball formation of Dak that seemed so innocent, so tiny. He snuggled up closer to his side and wrapped an arm around him. Dak didn't protest, and it was because he didn't want to. He felt warm in the cold, dark place right next to Kendall than he's ever been under that LA sun.

"Y-Yeah. I know, the tabloids said that I was having a relationship with Banessa and we were getting juicy, but that's all a Hollywood scandal, that sells for dirty money. Honestly, I don't even know what love is. To hold someone's hand because I wanted to. To kiss someone because I needed to. To be with someone because we had to." Dak could almost feel tears well up in the corners of his eyes. Kendall lifted a hand to dab at the edges to feel his warm tear and remove it before it trickles down his flawless face.

"Kendall, tell me, Have you ever had a relationship with someone? What's it like?"

"Um, Well, Uh.." Kendall felt cornered in the dark shadows of his mind. He hasn't really been in a relationship before. Yeah, he flirted with a few girls, like Jo, but he's never been with someone in a committed relationship before. "Well, you see, when two people like each other, and they choose to be exclusive, and they become more than friends-"

"Kendall..?" Okay, Busted. Kendall sighed and gave up.

"I haven't, Dak. I tried but I haven't yet. I'm sorry I can't tell you much about it."

"It's okay Kendall, I understand. It's hard to live a normal life being so famous." Now Kendall felt worse about it Dak appeared to be almost weaker than he's ever been, a persona that would sell millions on camera, exclusively shown to Kendall. And he could do nothing about it. Or could he?

"But," Kendall pushed through before Dak dropped his head. "I guess, I can at least show you what it's like," Dak tilted his head up at Kendall, leaving a questionable expression on his face. Before he knew it, Kendall was leaning his head down, approaching his. He could smell his minty breath flow through his senses, his mind was tingling and was being occupied, he didn't care for what was going on. He was just relishing in the moment. And for the second that passed, he felt his lips being crashed on by Kendall. His warm breath flowing in his mouth, his soft, warm lips massaging against his. He even felt his eyelids droop close and lose himself in the feeling.

But the heavenly feeling ended too soon once Kendall pulled away, leaving Dak actually craving for more. Finally realizing, he let his eyes flutter open and stare into Kendall's emerald ones. His lips were smirking happily, his cheeks flushed and his eyes were suggesting such happiness. They flooded into Dak's ones and he felt himself finally smile again. From that moment, he could finally feel everything that's in his world finally revolve around something other than the life of fame and fortune. He retaliated a smile back to Kendall and then he finally broke the silence.

"Um, it's been five minutes, and I didn't hear anything outside. Shall we go?" Kendall was still dazed but finally snapped himself out of his mini fantasy before responding.

"Uh, yeah we should." Kendall got up first and brought Dak up with him. He kept his hand on the door handle and stuck his head out. Dak was still reliving the feeling of such weakness, he held onto Kendall's free hand and waited for a response.

"Er, yeah it's all free. Let's go." Kendall and Dak left the closet and tried to find a safe way to the studio.

–

James and Carlos were running around the hallways, trying to find the studio where they were suppose to be and where Gustavo and Kelly were. They finally saw their destination within range before out of the blue, the mob was back. They both screamed like girls and halted, before they started charging after them.

"WAIT! Time out" Carlos said to the crowd. "Here, you really need this James." He said, offering the helmet. James took it with honour and he looked at Carlos with adoration and appreciation before slapping it on his head and strapping it on tightly and protectively. Carlos had to admit, James did look adorable in his helmet, his loose strand of sandy brown hair sticking out, his eyes looking more noticeable to the black of the helmet, making them look ostentatious. He smiled at that before noticing the timed out girls.

"Okay, time in" Carlos dragged James by the wrist before they started to run in the opposite direction, taking the alternative route to the studio room. They ran for their lives before they reached a crossroad. They had to take the left turn, but they also had to shake their tails from these girls. Carlos thought strategically before starting to turn right. But before they took the full right hand turn, they took a one eighty before turning left. They hid behind the potted plant that happened to be there, and observed through the leaves.

"They fell for it. Yes!" Carlos felt smart for that moment and also kinda deceptive, too. James congratulated him and they took off to the studio room. When they actually did get there, they barged through the big door and announced loudly, "GUSTAVO!" Said man jumped from his seat and Kelly had her second heart attack for the day.

"What, dogs? What happened? Where are the rest of you?" Gustavo vented on in rage.

"And why is James wearing your helmet?" Kelly added

"Long story short, Gustavo, there are hoards and hoards of screaming girls that are after us." James explained as he took off the helmet before handing it to Carlos

"And all because of Dak Zevon recording with us." Carlos ranted too as he put on the helmet again.

"Ugh, I was hoping this wouldn't get outta hand." Gustavo calmly said under his breath, Then he bellowed to Kelly, "Kelly, call security and have them evacuate the building."

"I already did, and they said that these girls are out of hand, that they actually had to let them in the studio. All they said is that all authorized personnel should report to this studio room before they call in for back up."

Gustavo was growling before saying, "okay, we got to get everyone in here before the mob get's them."

"Okay, I'll call Kendall and Carlos will get Logan." James said whilst already dialing.

"And tell them to fetch Dak and Joe while they're at it. Save us some time."

"Aw, can't we just leave them. They can fend for themselves. I'm sure they have bodyguards of their own."

"NO! They must all come here. Now call!"

–

Logan and Joe were crawling so hastily like scurrying bugs through the vent tunnels. The metallic structure was almost too small for two teenage boys to be proceeding through. It was dark, damp and cold that left an everlasting chill through their spines.

"So, Joe, how's things happening?" Logan tried to make him sound friendly and less intense of the situation that it is. During the time, they are still crawling through the tunnels on all fours.

"Oh, you know, just swell. Being chased after fan girls, crawling through vent shafts for the sake of my safety with some unknown person."

"Oh, whoops sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Logan from Big Time Rush." Logan stopped and stuck a hand behind him for Joe to reach.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you. You're music's totally awesome. I'm a big fan." Joe said as he reached out to grab his hand and shook awkwardly through the confined space between them. "Well then, I'm guessing you know that I'm Joe Lucas from the band JONAS."

"Yeah, I'm a big fan too. Too bad no one else thinks so too, but I love your music too. It's catchy." Logan complimented as he felt his face heat up, his deep secret revealed. To Joe no less. He never dreamed something this complicated could happen.

"Oh really? I never knew we had a male fan base. That's totally awesome." Even more reason that Logan's feeling so embarrassed than he should be. He's just glad that he was in front so that Joe could not see his total humiliation in front of one of his idols. He was glad he could summon a silence, to cloak his accidental slip. Joe kept his eyes fixed where his hands and feet should be and where Logan as proceeding next. If he didn't know any better, I say they were just two boys running from fan girls trapped in a vent.

"Uh, Logan, where are we going?"

"Um uhh.." Logan was stumped. Where were they going? "I have no idea.. All I know is that we're just getting away from the mob before they relentlessly assault you."

"Yeah, about that.." Joe figured he had no idea. "Thanks a lot. You're my saviour. Thank you" Logan felt his face feel heated again and he giggled bashfully saying it was no problem and that anyone would have done the same. Well almost anyone.

"Um, Logan," Joe felt vibrations run through his system and heard the sound of 'Big Time Rush' being played. "I think your phone's ringing." Logan could feel it pulse through his entire body, but seeing as how his hands are restricted to grab the phone from his pocket, he simply said, "I can't reach it, my hands are tied."

"Um, here.." Joe brought his hand forward and started to trail up Logan's thigh and reaching to feel Logan's phone. Logan was almost paralyzed, the electricity caused by Joe's touch was sending a bigger sensation through him than his phone was. He was afraid now that he looked like a tomato, or blazing like the sun. Joe was touching at the right places and it was starting to return south, if you get the drift. Joe felt around for the answer key on the phone, while having a grip on Logan's leg. Finally, Joe pressed the right button and the sound of Carlos' voice echoed through the empty tunnel.

"Logan, are you there." It was assumed it was put on loudspeaker. He was clearly audible.

"Y-Yeah, I'm here." Logan tried to keep his voice calm and collected, despite what embarrassment he may have suffered.

"Gustavo said to meet at the studio as a rendezvous point, before they call for security to evacuate the building of all these crazed fans." Carlos was saying, almost screaming int the speaker. "And he also said. While you're at it, to go fetch Joe too," Joe perked his ears at hearing his name. "But you don't have to, if you don't want to. He's too much of a stuck up to be worth rescuing. I'm sure he's got his own bodyguards somewhere."

"Um, Carlos.."

"Howdy there, it's so nice to meet one of Logan's friends, from Big Time Rush. Shall I introduce myself. I'm Joe from JONAS, who Carlos thinks is a stuck up." Joe ranted, almost screaming and bursting with flames.

"Oh, uh, hi there. I'm so sorry I said all that, he he.." Carlos muttered embarrassingly. "Logan, why didn't you tell me he was right there."

"Um, Carlos, we're trapped inside a vent, you're on loudspeaker and it's echoing. We're just trying to escape, you know." Logan said in a satirizing, almost sarcastic tone.

"Well, just hurry it up, James has got Kendall and they're making their way over."

"Okay," with that, Carlos hung up, but Logan could not, and the ending tone was loud and irritating.

"Here, let me get that." Joe offered again, going to reach for the phone again, but Logan realizing this, swatted it away with a panic attack.

"No, no. I can get it." Logan tried to reach over to grab it from his pocket, but seeing as how the phone is pressed up against his leg, due to the his skinny jeans, he could reach it. They came to a large, empty space and Logan could flip over. His back was against the cold steel and he could finally see Joe in clarity. Of course now he's let himself exposed to him, now that Joe can see him too. Logan had to buck his hips around a bit to get the phone to wriggle out of his pockets. But to no avail, he slumped back down against the cold steel again.

"You need some help?" Joe crawled over Logan, their noses almost touching and their eyes locked on each other. Logan almost felt as if he was transcending into a realm, caused by Joe's alluring gaze. And he couldn't find a release to it. Finally, Joe looked down at Logan's hand, halfway down his pocket, trying to fish for his phone. Then, Joe wrapped his hand around Logan's wrist and guided it down into the depths. Seeing how hopeless Logan was, almost halted, he trailed his hand under the phone, and rested his hand on his thigh. His fingertips were pushing at the phone until it reached Logan's fingers. He took a grip on it and pulled it out successfully. Logan pushed the red button on the phone, and the dial tone hushed until complete silence wrapped around them.

Looking back at each other, Joe leaned in for the kill. His lips were fixed on Logan, an intense passion flowing through. Logan was almost completely oblivious to it, feeling the effects of the trance, but got snapped back and finally realized, 'I'm kissing Joe Lucas.' He could see Joe already closing his eyes and drinking the passion of the kiss and so he did too. But as soon as it happened, the sooner it was that it ended. Joe opened his eyes and they were less alluring but more satisfied now.

"Um, I think we should move on."

"Uh, yeah, we should." Logan shook it off and proceeded to lead. Joe following close behind, but now his eyes were looking at more than where they went. More like where his eyes were trailing.

Now it's time for the rest of them to meet at the studio, where hopefully things would return to peace.

**How was it? The next one is the finale of this one shot so expect it.. kinda. Also, another notice: does anyone know how to divide their story with those long grey lines? I end up using (-) because i didn't know how to divide the story into segments. Answer in pm or in review. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Big Time Fan Attack_

Kendall and Dak were trying to make their way back to the studio they we're supposedly recording in. Kendall just received the call from James to meet up at the studio before they call for security. It was a tough challenge looking for a clearly passable route towards the studio without running into a mob. The whole time while trying to make their way there, Kendall kept on holding onto Dak's hand, and then when Dak started to feel hopeless, he intertwined his fingers with Kendall's. And even sometimes, Kendall squeezed his hand for reassurance. For himself too, almost being afraid of being separated.

They finally reached the final corner before it was a straight path towards the double doors of the studio. But their luck was pushed too far. A hoard of girls were already crowded outside those doors. Kendall seeing this, and trying to prevent a riot, retreated back behind the wall and wrapped his arms around Dak's torso and yanking him before he was seen. He was holding Dak so close to his chest, his fast pacing heart could be heard by Dak as he relished in the warmth of Kendall's body. Dak tilted his head up, his hair acting like prickly fur against his neck, to look up at Kendall. Kendall simply looked down at Dak and smiled reassuringly.

"I can't do this no more, Kendall, we gotta get rid of these girls." Dak said defeated.

"Okay, Dak, I understand." Kendall looked around a bit, hoping something catches his eyes, a plan that sparks in his brain. His eyes trailed to a similar closet to their previous hiding place. "Okay I got an idea. I'll be the bait and lure them out. You go hide in the closet, and I'll knock on the door once I have them tailing me. That will be your chance to make it to the studio."

"No, Kendall. I won't let you do this alone. You'll get crushed." Dak turned around to plead into Kendall's eyes.

"I don't care, I'm doing this for you, Dak. I want you to have the chance of normalcy, and if I gotta be a sacrifice, then I'll do just that." Kendall held onto Dak.

"But I want you to be there with me. I don't want to lost you. Please, Kendall." Dak had to usher up every bit of power he could manage to sternly get Kendall to fall out of his plan.

"Okay, well then, what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, how about we both lure them out and hide in the closet, before we make out way to the studio. Together."

"Sounds like a plan, but on one condition: we don't wait on the stupid five minute rule."

"Stupid? Those five minutes meant a lot to me." Dak tried to sound serious but couldn't help but to break into a smile, making light of the situation.

"Dak, you know what I mean. If we get into this again, it might just happen all over again." Kendall smiled and Dak had to chuckle at the joking.

"Okay, Deal." Dak held tightly onto Kendall's hand before taking a deep breath, showing himself from around the corner and yelled, "Hey, I'm Dak Zevon!" An almost feeling of regret singed through his system, seeing all those pairs of eyes fix on him. Once they were all in motion, Dak started to run, tugging Kendall along with him and pushed past the door into the closet, and closed it with such force so hastily, it was like a stunning flash. It happened so suddenly, it was as if it didn't happen at all. But Dak was listening past the door, hearing the shrills past through in a swift motion. Finally once the relieving sound of silence was heard, he let his head stick out and looked in both direction.

"Yes, we're free." Dak walked out feeling proud of that accomplishment. Kendall hooked his arm around Dak and dragged him off. The doorway was finally free from fans. They didn't bother to knock, they tackled the doorway open and slammed the door just as it was open widely.

"Kendall. Dak. You're okay." Kelly said in relief. Carlos and James ran up to hug Kendall and Gustavo placed a warm hand on Dak's shoulder.

"At least you two are here. That just leaves-" Gustavo said all commanding and in control. He was interrupted ironically one the grates blocking the vents burst open, and out came Logan and Joe all sweaty and breathing shallowly.

"We're.. here, Gustavo." Logan said before almost collapsing on the floor, but was caught by Joe before he hit the ground.

"Easy there, soldier. We can't have you losing out on us now. Deep breaths." Joe coolly reassured. Logan smiled at Joe at his joking tone.

"So finally, everyone here?" Gustavo asked.

"Yeah yeah." Everyone said. At this, Kelly already had security dialed and on the other line. They were all listening intently as Kelly was giving all the details and organizing for the evacuation of the fan girls. They all groaned and slumped at the news that it was going to take some time before they were able to control the situation. All the boys were finally glad they were together, they all sat together in a circle and started to talk about their little journeys trying to make it here in one piece.

"We were trapped in a closet, and a moment happened." Kendall said and he grinned widely as he looked at Dak while saying the last words. He offered his hand and Dak took it and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Y-You? A-and you?" Carlos was dumbstruck as he couldn't believe what was happening, with his best friend. But who was he to judge, really. Kendall nodded in confirmation and just smirked.

"Well, I can't judge. James and I had a moment too. In Gustavo's office." Carlos grinned back at James as he slapped his helmet on James' head. Kendall and Logan had to gasp. Carlos never let anyone wear his helmet so freely without audible permission. But Carlos didn't care. He just shoved them off and curled up by James' side.

"So, what about you Logan? How was 'stuck in a vent with Joe'?"

"Well let's see, Mr 'stuck up'." Joe pushed, in a kidding voice.

"I'm sorry." Carlos said. But they all heard the sarcastic tone to it.

"Well, here's your answer." Joe angrily said before pulling Logan by the shirt and locked his lips onto Logan's. Now they're all gasping at the image that they saw. Joe leaned in for it more, massaging his lips so gently yet rough and they found themselves lying on the floor. Finally pulling apart, Joe smiled gently and ran his fingers through his soft hair. Carlos looked lovingly at James and kissed the button of his nose while twirling at a few stray hairs. Kendall turned to Dak and planted a kiss to his forehead.

"Okay guys, they've got all the girls off this floor, but it's still not safe to leave just yet. So ju-" Kelly saw what all six boys were doing. "Okay, did I miss something here?"

"No," they all said and continued to look back at their partners.

"Well, whatever happened, just don't let Gustavo see what's happening. He'll blow a gasket." Kelly said, acting like some kind of motherly figure, feeling almost proud too.

Finally, after some time later, into the afternoon, the whole building was under wraps, getting cleaned and inspected before announcing it was safe enough to re-enter. But seeing as time slipped away from them, Gustavo gave all the dogs the day off, as well as Dak and Joe. Kendall and Dak went together to the park to look at clouds, Carlos and James went back to the Palm Woods to rest up, after this eventful day. And Logan and Joe went together to get to know each other a little better. A place other than a cold metallic tunnel that trapped them. This was definitely something new for everyone. But everyone had their happy ending. And they almost Big Time Fan Attack.

**There we go. All three parts of a oneshot put together, at last. Enjoy it. And a new fic shall be up soon too. I'm writing as much as I can before my break's over so I'm trying. Review =D**


End file.
